Moonie the muse?
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Title says it all... ah just read it! Can't come up with a good title so...or a summery for that matter


A girl of about thirteen sat inside the Subreality Cafe. She had short green hair and bright emerald eyes. Amidst all of the chaos with bunny slippers attacking people and multiple Gambit fictives fighting over a poker match, she sat quietly. She noticed a muse with dark hair, wings and horns sitting with her author.  
  
"Hey Shadow! Dragon!" the girl called.  
  
"Moonie! First time here?" Dragon asked.  
  
"Yeah. Except that time where we rented it out and we were SUPPOSED ta go on holiday fer Thanksgiving but that never happened...." Shadow chuckled as she remembered the chaos that had unfolded.  
  
"So what're you doing here." Shadow asked.  
  
Moonie smiled. "Lookin' fer a job. Hey, I'm half muse, I can legally sign on to inspire an author. So I'm looking for someone to work for."  
  
"Well, good luck. Gotta go, have fun!" The author and muse duo shadow- ported out of the cafe.  
  
Moonie put up her sign that informed the population that she was willing to muse. After six cups of coffee and eight hours of sitting, hoping for a job, she was getting tired. And annoyed. She had been practically invisible the whole time. No one had even glanced at her sign. She stood up and walked out. "Hmmm where to find an author in need..." she asked herself out loud.She sat around drinking coffee for about and hour when she heard: "Ugh I need a muse...". She decided to go beyond subreality and find the someone who had just given her a job.  
  
***  
  
Dia sat at the computer drumming her fingers lightly on the keyboard.  
  
"Ugh I need a muse..." she said, letting her head hit the screen of her computer. She heard a -poof- and the room smelled like coffee, incense and saltwater. A girl with green hair sat on her bed and, as anyone would do if they found a complete stranger in their room, she screamed. No one was home at the Malone residence and that was lucky because this girl had a scream that could wake the dead. When Dia had no breath left, she sat wide-eyed as the girl with the green hair finally let go of her ears.  
  
"Ya done? Jeez, And I thought I was a loud screamer..." she muttered.  
  
"W-who are you?!" she yelled grabbing a baseball bat.  
  
"Ooh hey, baseball! Me? YOU are the one who needed a muse. I just happened ta hear ya call. Actually I was sitting around doing nothing in Subreality, trying to get a job." Moonie told the girl. Dia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You got writer's block? Ugh, I get that all the time.. It is the worst!" Moonie went on as if it was normal to just meet someone and have them pull a bat on you.  
  
Dia was confused."Wait. You're a muse and you get writer's block?"  
  
"Actually I'm half muse cuzza my dad. He was a muse, mom was a writer." Moonie grinned as Dia put down the bat. "Can you help me with this story then, Muse?"  
  
"I have a name."  
  
"What is it?" The Writer asked.  
  
"Well, I have my pen name, Goddessmoonlite, but if you want, like most people do, you can call me Moonie." She smiled and pushed the keyboard towards the girl.  
  
"I'm Dia, we gonna write or what?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Dia could hardly keep her eyes open. After typing away the entire night, she was beat. The author chewing on a pencil, stared at the chalk board.  
  
"You shouln't eat pencils. It's bad for your teeth." said a voice from behind her.  
  
Dia yelped and jumped into the air. Behind her, Moonie giggled as the teacher looked at her.  
  
"Ms. Malone? Is there something you'd like to say?"  
  
"Uh... Uh.... Nope. Nothing at all..,"quietly to her muse she added, "What are you doing! Doncha think a person just appearing in a classroom will attract just a little attention!?"  
  
"Heh, fergot ta mention, stealth mode." Moonie went around the classroom, putting bunny ears on the teacher, tapping students so that they would turn around only to find no one was there, and generally causing chaos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well, not much... but hope y'all enjoy it anyways... 


End file.
